1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to a UV curable paint composition, a method of using the UV curable paint composition and related coating structure.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Coatings are widely used in vehicles, furniture and electrical appliances both for the protection and decoration of the corresponding substrate. Typically, a paint coating is comprised of a primer coating and a top lacquer coating. The primer coating is directly attached onto a surface of a substrate to be coated, and provides color whilst sealing the substrate and enhancing the adhesion between the substrate and the lacquer coating. The lacquer coating is usually a transparent natural coating or a metallic coating, which matches with the primer coating to give the whole paint coating an attractive high gloss.
As these coatings are often used in objects which regularly come into contact with objects such as portable electrical appliances which may often come into contact with dirt the surface of the coating can be polluted easily and loses its attractive high gloss. Also bacterial pathogens may contaminate the coating and lead to the spread of infection.
Therefore, a heretofore-unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.